1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage container and specifically to a molded storage container with dual compartments for the storage of a plurality of substantially similar objects such as respirators in a first compartment and with the storage of a single object such as a respirator in a second compartment.
2. Background Information
It is often desirable to provide for a storage container for the storage of a plurality of useful objects, such as respirators in a convenient single package. Generally the user of the object would open the storage container and one of the useful objects, such as a respirator, would be removed from a storage compartment and used. Typically the useful object, such as the respirator, would be used for a period of time. If there is still useful life left for the useful object, it would be stored in some manner and then reused at a later time. If the useful object is to be reused, then it would be desirable to provide for a convenient place to store the useful object for it's eventual reuse. The most convenience place for storage would be the original storage container but the storage of the partially used object must not contaminate the storage of the multiple objects contained in the storage compartment.
Typically, in the prior art, the useful object such as the respirator, is removed and partially used and there is no convenient place to safely store the object for reuse at a later time. Therefore a need exists for an improved storage container for a useful object, such as a respirator, which will enable the storage container to store the multitude of useful objects in a first storage compartment and then provide for a second storage compartment to store a single one of the useful objects for reuse at a later time.
In the prior art there have been dual storage containers which provide for storage in two different compartments. In general such prior art dual storage containers are for storing two different types of objects in the dual compartments. The present invention provides for a storage container with dual compartments and with the various storage compartments designed to contain the same type of useful object such as a respirator.